


bathtub snippet

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Brother/Brother Incest, Dark, Dubious Consent, Fear, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Итачи, Саске, ванна.





	bathtub snippet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [bathtub snippet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466646) by Amayako. 



— Веди себя смирно, младший брат.  
  
Саске повиновался, не осмеливаясь даже дышать и чувствуя, как от задержанного воздуха грудь готова была вот-вот взорваться. Присутствие Итачи было огнём и словно бы само по себе поддерживало температуру воды в ванной на горячем уровне. Лицо Саске разрумянилось, переносицу тронул насыщенный красно-розовый оттенок. Он не мог не смотреть на тёмную тень, отбрасываемую телом Итачи на воде, под которой, как он знал, обнаружится его возбуждение из-за Саске, такого мокрого и испуганного...  
  
Также он знал, что под поверхностью, медленно двигаясь сквозь безволние и потоки температуры, к нему протянется рука. Не то чтобы Итачи когда-либо мог быть предсказуем, но тем не менее, как по часам, его рука оказалась у Саске на бедре. Фиксируя. Саске уставился вниз, сквозь рябящую воду, на чёрные ногти, слабо отсвечивающие из-за отражающегося в них пламени свечей и впивающиеся в нетронутую бледность плоти.  
  
Шаринган не был активирован, но это не мешало Итачи видеть Саске насквозь, видеть трепет мальчика и его обострённую настороженность, внезапное напряжение в худых очертаниях, что рделись в красноте и мерцающем свете. Каждый дюйм костно-белой кожи, искушавшей его зубы и преследовавшей во снах. Мчащуюся и поющую под нею кровь, что как и всегда грозила предать Саске даже больше, чем способны были предать его слёзы и крики. Итачи бросил мимолётный взгляд на искажённую тень его пупка, поднялся вверх по твёрдому плоскому животу и подтянутой груди, по хрустальным каплям воды, застывшим подобно жёлтым алмазам.  
  
И не смог устоять.  
  
Итачи подался вперёд. Саске машинально сжался, пятясь и больно сталкиваясь с холодной твёрдой керамикой, но бежать было некуда. Бежать всегда было некуда. Итачи оказался у него между ног, твёрдость притёрлась к его твёрдости, как бы Саске ни отрицал её у себя существование. И теперь язык, что всегда предшествовал аду зубов Итачи, опалял и бушевал похлеще горячей воды, смывая капельки с его ключиц. Саске прошибало удовольствием, вынуждая тихонько хныкать от неудовлетворённой необходимости. Он откинул назад голову, смутно подмечая, что прямые вороные вихры, что некогда топорщились колючками, теперь намокли. Отстранённо он задался вопросом, произошло ли это из-за влажности или из-за его собственного пота...


End file.
